Jaws
by DreamofInception
Summary: Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn are on vacation in a smalltown in Florida, unaware of the terror the city are about to face.
1. Beach Life

**In respect of shark week, I decided to write another romance/horror/suspense/tragedy! Don't worry I am not done with Titanic, I just wanted to get started with this one as well. Know this one is short, but just want to know if you guys want me to continue! Trust me, I've already done outlines, and it's going to get pretty good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Beach Life**

It was summer of 2011 as Rachel Berry lay in the comfy lap of Finn Hudson, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist as they mesmerized the view of the clear ocean in front of them. There were merely any clouds, the sky a bright, clear blue. She sighed heavily, taken aback by the stunning scene, her hands clamping into the soft sand beneath their bodies. "Florida is so beautiful," she mumbled, lifting her head high up to look at the face of her boyfriend. "I'm so glad we decided to come here for vacation."

He smiled gently at her and leaned down to give her a small kiss. "So am I," he whispered against her lips. She smiled and turned her head back towards the sight in front of her, relaxing into his body.

"It's too hot," Puck complained, and Quinn nodded beside him with his arm hooked around her shoulder. Rachel giggled and slapped him playfully, and he returned the joke by throwing a patch of sand at her hair. Her and Quinn gasped loudly, as Finn and Puck howled in laughter. "Ugh! PUCK!" she yelled, later sarcastically joining in with everybody's snickers. "It's not funny."

Finn gently wiped the sand out of her hair, picking it individually on each strand. "Just go in the water, wash it out," Puck suggested, his hands gesturing towards the ocean. Quinn rolled her eyes and explained to him what Rachel was already thinking.

"But then her hair will get ruined even more!" Puck smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He then turned toward Finn and beamed. "Hey Finn, do you want to go in the water . . ." Rachel swore he caught him winking.

Finn grinned and nodded. "Alright let's go!" Both of the boys got up from the sandy ground, and picked their girlfriends up around their shoulders. Rachel protested in spirited squeaks, her fists banging against his bare back lightly. "Put me down!"

Finn laughed aloud, and shrugged. "Okay." He dropped Rachel mindlessly, and she fell into the water, her hands out to save her from crashing against the ocean floor. She gasped out, spitting out salt water from my mouth. She clutched at her face, and cried in pain. "Shit Finn! I didn't even freaking close my eyes you idiot!"

His jaw dropped, and he leaned down towards her, kneeling in front of her to peal her hands from her eyes. Her eyes were fully open, and a wide smile was plastered on her face. "Fooled you."

She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him into the water, making him dunk underneath. He brought them both up as his hands snaked to hold her hips. "Think you're so clever aren't you?" he slithered, an evil grin growing in his features. She nodded, laughing. "Yeah, I think so."

He attacked her then, pushing them further into the ocean and peppering light kisses across her skin. She giggled when he caught her earlobe between his teeth. She leaned into him and their mouths instantly captured each other's in a hungry embrace. His lips coerced hers open and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. His hands stuck out to the ocean floor beneath her to keep them surfaced as they started to slowly drift into the water.

Without warning, Rachel pushed on Finn's chest, making him plunge deep into the water. He quickly resurfaced, and smiled at her. His hands raced along her body, and he pulled her body down, so that her chest was in the water.

They slid under her bathing suit top and massaged her breasts. "Not now," Rachel laughed, removing his hands from her body. He leaned down to kiss her lips. A sudden splash of people beside them sounded, and they looked to the side to see Puck finally managing to throw Quinn in the water. She turned back around to face Finn and pressed her lips against his once more, her mouth moving to his ear. "Tonight," she teased, seductively getting up from the water to chase after Puck and Quinn.

Rachel jumped on top of her, and Quinn squealed in surprise. "You finally got her in," Finn teased from behind Puck. He shrugged and held her hand gently. "Let's go in further."

"How far?" Finn asked cautiously.

"Just far enough to be by ourselves."

Rachel nodded and interlocked her fingers with Finn. "We'll be safe," she told him, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Come on, let's go."

And with that, the four of them swam into the further part of the ocean, unaware of the danger about to be awakened.

* * *

><p>And whattttt you guys think? You think someones going to get attacked? Do you want me to continue? COMMENT IN REVIEWS!<p> 


	2. First Strike

**This chapter will make you cry, kick your feet from suspense and want to read more ...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**First Strike**

"Uhm Puck I think we should stop, we're getting too deep."

Quinn tugged on his hand, and he simply swept her off. "Puck, come on we're like a mile away from the other people in the water," Rachel stuttered, her grip on Finn's arm tightening. Puck sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay fine! We'll stop here."

Finn stared down, noticing that he was the only one who could reach the ocean floor with his feet. He looked at Rachel, who was waving her arms and legs in the water so she could keep her head above the surface. "Want me to carry you?" he asked her, lifting her up a little with his hands.

She shook her head, but leaned into his embrace. "I'm fine."

They were about twenty feet away from the shore, and six feet deep in the water. Nearby sets of large and smooth rocks were set about a yard away from them. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine from the isolation of the beach.

"Maybe we should go back a little," he suggested, and he watched as both two girls nodded their heads anxiously. Puck sent him daggers, and Finn looked down, saying nothing else.

"Look guys! This is our last week in Village Park! This is where the waves are the best, now lets go!"

Quinn began to swim away from the group, the strong current and waves bringing to the opposite side of them. "Quinn, come back!" Rachel yelled, pulling Finn with him.

Quinn turned towards them, her eyes glistening with tears. Rachel, Finn and Puck looked at each other with confusion. Her cheeks were stained in her tear tracks, blood mixing with the water . . .

Rachel's eyes widened with fear, her nails digging into Finn's skin. "Quinn?" Rachel asked, her voice choking with panic.

She stared down at the bloody water, and she choked back. She shrieked loudly in obvious pain, her body being dragged down to the water by an unknown force. "QUINN!" Rachel screamed, both Finn and Puck frozen in shock. She resurfaced from the water, something holding on to her legs with their teeth.

No, no, no . . .

Not a . . .

"IT'S A SHARK!" Puck finally yelled, swimming quickly towards her bleeding body. She was being abruptly whipped from to side to side, her head crashing severely against the harsh waves. Her screams sent trembles down everybody's back.

"NO, QUINN!" Rachel cried, swimming towards her. Finn pulled her back and pushed her in another direction. He looked uneasily at her, tears streaming down his face. "You go to those set of rocks okay? The shore is too far!" He tried to move her towards them but she refused to leave. "GO!" He hissed at her and she nodded her head, swimming in the opposite direction of the attack.

Finn turned around and made his way to Puck, trying to get the shark's teeth off of Quinn's legs. He punched against its nose but he wouldn't let go. Puck cried in frustration and gently kissed her forehead, afraid he would never be able to do it again.

"GET IT OFF!" Quinn sobbed, her panicking hands pushing against the great white. Suddenly, the shark released his teeth from her legs, and then sunk it's teeth into the core of her body.

She screeched in intense agony, and Finn could hear Rachel's cries from behind them. "POKE IT IN THE EYE!" Puck ordered him, and he dunk down into the bloody water, to come face to face with the shark.

He stared at it with hatred, and jabbed his finger fiercely in its left eye. He heard a cry of relief from Puck as the shark started to back away into the other end of the ocean.

Finn kicked up to the surface, and glared in disbelief as he saw Quinn's body ripped to shreds, her eyes drifting to a sudden close. "BRING HER TO THE ROCKS!"

They grabbed her under the shoulders, careful not to touch her slashed injuries. They dragged her towards the set of rocks that Rachel was suddenly sobbing and screaming on. Puck cursed every time a wave crashed against Quinn's broken body, and kept repeating the words 'I love you.'

In what felt like two hours, they finally came to the edge of one large rock that Rachel was standing on. She quickly knelt down to bring her body onto the jagged surface, laying out her out gently.

She sat on her knees beside her face, her heart fluttering at the sight of her crystal, green eyes. "Quinn," she sobbed, caressing a small hand on her cheek. Puck and Finn suddenly came beside the bleeding girl, all of their faces masked in horror.

Quinn looked at each one of them, and then uneasily glanced over her gruesome body. She gasped in terror, and Puck bent his head down towards her face.

"I love you Quinn, so much." He could barely get the words out, and he held his hands on her body, trying to stop the bleeding. She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes. "I love all of you more than anything . . ."

Her eyes gently closed, and her hand in Rachel's lap went limp. They all stared at her, waiting for her next words, but nothing came out. Rachel's chest started to heave drastically as the reality of the situation hit her hard.

No, her best friend could not be dead.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" she screamed, crashing her fists against hard surface. Finn looked at her solemnly, and wrapped a large arm around her, shaking his head. She pushed him off of her and bent her face down into her hands.

"NO SHES NOT DEAD!" she sobbed, rocking back and forth. She watched in complete anguish as Puck slowly leaned down to press his lips to her cheek.

"Oh my God . . ." she whispered, staring at him in disbelief. "OH MY GOD!"

She lifted herself up from her sitting position and ran towards the edge of the rock. She stood on her heels, about to jump in until Finn caught her around the waist, pulling her back. She withered and kicked against him, throwing her fists in the air. "NO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SHARK! I'M GOING TO KILL IT, I WANT TO KILL IT, QUINN IS NOT DEAD, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME SHE'S NOT DEAD . . ."

She tiredly trailed off and then collapsed in his arms that were waiting to comfort her. She fell heavily in, resting all of his weight on him. She sobbed into his chest, and he nuzzled his cheek against his, feeling a tear from his eyes drop onto her face. Puck just knelt at the side of his girlfriend's body, not saying a word or spilling a single tear.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel whispered into Finn's embrace, and she heard a soft whimper escape his lips. "I love her too Rachel."

"FUCK!" Puck roared, kicking a piece of broken rock into the ocean. Rachel and Finn pulled from each other to see Puck pacing wildly, his fists clenched. "THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED HER TO GO OUT FURTHER IN THE FUCKING WATER! FUCK! I KILLED HER!"

Rachel started to walk towards him, her hands outstretched, but Finn pulled her back. "It's not your fault at all . . ."

She didn't know what to say, nothing would be able to make him feel better after just seeing his girlfriend get mauled by an underwater hunter.

His face scrunched up and he fell to the ground, hanging his head over his chest. Rachel moved slowly towards him, and broke down beside him, Finn following both of their actions. They all huddled beside each other, holding hands and sobbing.

Sirens started to sound loudly then, and Rachel looked up to find police boat's rushing towards them, their blades slicing through the hard waves. They all looked up, and policemen and paramedics were waving at them, signaling their arrival. They watched as all of the people on the boat's eyes widened as they saw the beautiful but ripped up and bleeding girl dead beside them.

Rachel whimpered, and Finn tugged her into his chest, holding her tightly. He kissed her hair lightly, and they all got up from their spot, standing hand-in-hand as the boat finally approached them.

Men in uniform stepped onto the rock, emergency instruments struck to their hand, and a detective notepad in a single man's pocket. "Are you okay kids?" A man with a scruffy beard and shaggy hair asked them. Neither of them spoke, and Rachel started to shake in Finn's arms. He tried to sooth her by anxiously rubbing his hands against her skin but it didn't work. He was close to breaking down into tears as well, but he couldn't do that, he needed to stay strong for Rachel.

The detective knelt down beside Quinn's body and started jotting down notes, squinting his eyes at the unbelievable amount of skin loss. "It looks like a great white's damage," he explained, closing his notepad roughly. "The bites are sever, it must have been a rogue shark."

Rachel tried not to listen to the details of how her best friend died, but it wasn't soon after that the detective got up to walk over to the three still-shocked teenagers. "Hello my name is Mr. Collin Brown . . . can I speak with you for a couple of minutes?" he asked them, removing his hat from his head.

Finn and Puck nodded, and Finn let go of Rachel. "Stay here," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her tears off of her cheek. She nodded her head slowly, and sighed heavily as he walked away from her.

"I want you to tell me what happened," the Collin demanded, taking out his notepad again. Finn and Puck inhaled deeply, trying not to cry as they relived the terror that just occurred. Before Finn could open his mouth, Puck explained the whole scenario:

"We were all going into the ocean, we wanted to get a peaceful swim so we decided to go further into the water, away from everybody. My girlfriend, Quinn, kept bugging me about going too deep in the water, and she started to swim away, and the next thing I knew, all three of us witnessed her getting attacked violently by a shark. Finn – " he pointed beside him " – told Rachel – " he pointed to the shaking girl behind him " – to swim towards the rocks so she wasn't in danger. Both of Quinn's legs were stuck in the shark's mouth, and he wouldn't let go so I punched him in the nose and he then only released to bit down on her core, and that's, I think, is when she started dyeing . . ."

Collin put a hand up in front of him and then placed it on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, you don't need to explain anything else, you've done a great courage for talking to me, thank you very much."

He started to walk away but Finn stopped him, stepping in front of his path. "So? What, does this help you with?

Collin turned around to face Puck and nodded towards him. "We'll try to catch this thing."

They both sighed, and Finn turned back to face Rachel, anxious to get back to her side. But when he looked at her, she had anger and impatience plastered on her face. "WAIT! NO!" she screamed, and Finn moved his eyes to see what she was yelling at.

His heart stopped as he saw men pulling a black, plastic bag over Quinn's white body. Rachel ran towards them, and pushed them away, kneeling beside her and touching her cold skin. Puck and Finn bolted towards her, sitting down beside her.

"I love you Quinn, and you'll always have a special place in my heart, you were a wonderful friend and I'm going to miss you so much . . ."

Finn's eyes filled with tears as he choked back on his sentence, and Rachel leaned to kiss his forehead gently. Next, Puck opened his mouth to talk.

"Hey baby, I really . . . I love you so God damn much. I will never love anyone as much as I loved you and I will never forget you. When Beth grows up, I'm going to let her know that you were the most amazing person in the world, and that you passed away happily in my arms. I'm going to miss you more than anything, and I want you to wait for me up there okay?"

When he finished, Rachel crept her hand towards his and held it tightly. He returned the pressure by squeezing back. Rachel sighed nervously, and stared at her best friend for the last time.

"I remember when we hated each other," and all of them laughed shortly. "I remember it was because I spilled juice on you in kindergarten . . . but then that one day, when that grade one bully was picking on me . . . and you told her to back off and helped me up . . ." She fought to continue, as the tears came streaming down her face. "We became best friends then, Quinny. And we did everything together since then. It's been eleven years, and I still remember all the fun times we've had." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I've always thought that I was going to grow up alone, with no siblings . . . but you were my sister, Quinn, you were my blood. I loved you more than anyone and I will always love you. I just really want you to keep a spot next to you in heaven baby; we can play princess and dress-up, and all the things we used to do. I love you . . ."

She let the silent tears fall as she zipped up the remaining of her face in the plastic bag. She closed her eyes, and felt a hole enter her heart . . . it was the last time she would ever see her _sister._

Finn held her tightly to him and kissed her cheek, and Puck squeezed her hand. As he stared into the ocean, Collin's words echoed in Finn's head:

_We'll try to catch this thing_

Him and Puck shared a secret eye contact, and it seemed like Puck was thinking about the same thing. They nodded at each other, and then Finn focused his eyes on Rachel, trying to get the impossible thought out of his head.

* * *

><p>im sorry i just couldn't get Rachel attacked first guys;) buy don't worry, there will plenty of chapters where Finn comes to the rescue! REview please! If there's more reviews, than I update sooner!:)<p> 


	3. Fourth Now

**Sorry it took so long! I just got back from New York last night and I staid up all night to finish this for you guys:) I had an amazing time in NYC, I even met Ashley Benson (Hanna from Pretty Little Liars) Well enjoy! It's a good one:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Fourth Now**

Puck slammed the phone on the counter, grunting in stress. "There's no flights to Ohio for another week," he growled, tossing it aside.

Rachel sighed heavily and rested her head against Finn's chest, his arm tightening around her shoulders. They were plopped on the couch in their hotel, watching television in silence.

"Why?" Finn asked. Puck shrugged his shoulders and sunk down into the chair beside them. Rachel looked up at Puck, staring into his sad eyes.

"Did you call Miss. Fabray?"

Puck looked heartbroken, and he said nothing, staring down at his hands. Rachel took that as a yes. She looked away and snuggled back into Finn's embrace, closing her eyes gently.

They did nothing all day, too weak to move, too upset to talk. The thought and image of Quinn's lifeless body painted unwanted pictures in all of their heads. They were stuck in despair. She felt like she couldn't move on, she just lost her best friend, her go-to person when things got tough.

Rachel glanced up at Finn and frowned as he smiled sadly down at her. She knew he was taking it as hard as they were, he just didn't want to show he was hurting, he wanted to be strong for her.

Silent tears wept down her face and Finn caught them with his fingers, touching her cheeks delicately. They just stared at each other, their eyes doing the talking.

"Breaking news, three shark attacks were active today at the Village Park beach." Rachel and Finn turned their attention to the television, and Puck leaned forward on the edge of his seat.

The reporter was standing properly in front of the camera, her face serious and appropriate. Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as the reporter repeated the events of what happened earlier today.

"Good evening Florida, now, it seems like the small town of Village Park, is being stalked by a great white shark on the coast of their beach. The water was cleared for evacuation today as the shark made three attacks, two of them fatal. The surviving victim, Casey Brown, has this to say: 'I remember feeling a tug on my foot, and suddenly I was being dragged underneath. I tried to push it away with my hand, but it unfortunately bit that too. My family thankfully went underneath to save me, and they scared it away. It was terrifying, and I feel nothing but sympathy for the poor, two dead people attacked.' We are very thankful Miss. Brown is all right, but the terror of this story has only just begun.

"It is said that Ohio Resident and shark attack victim, Quinn Fabray, was severely mauled by the shark, and was left alone in the ocean, so the shark dragged her down to finish her off. "

"I'm going to bed." Rachel got up viciously from the couch, ripping Finn's arms off of her. She stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door on the crying face of Puck, and concerned face of Finn.

She kept the lights off completely and threw herself on the bed, on top of the covers. She sobbed harshly into her hands as the rumors of the attack fished through her mind.

People thought Quinn was alone when it happened.

Is that how useless they were? Is that how selfish and helpless they were?

She heard the door crack open, and the footsteps of her boyfriend sounded through the room. He crawled on the bed, and lay down beside her, her back facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into the circle of his arms.

Finn rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her ear softly. "Talk to me," he whispered against her skin. She sniffled loudly and shook her head on his chest. "There's nothing to discuss," she retorted, and Finn pressed his lips to her head longingly.

"You're hurting, Rachel," he said, crawling his fingers up and down her arm. "You can't hide that."

"Yeah well you can't do anything about it."

Finn sighed heavily and stared at the back of her head, drawing circles on her back. He turned her around on the bed, so that she was facing him. As soon as she saw him, she relaxed into his body, leaning her head against his chest. She sobbed harshly into his flesh, squeezing her arms around him.

"I miss her so much," she cried, choking out her words. Finn nuzzled his cheek against her hair and kissed it softly.

He said nothing, just holding her shaking frame to his. What could he say? Nothing would make her feel better. She just saw her best friend die in front of her, and what was he supposed to tell her? It's going to be okay?

She lifted her head towards his, and leaned her forehead against his. She inhaled deeply and caressed her fingers on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Finn smiled, though confused by her words. "You need some rest, Rachel, go to sleep, I'll be right here when you do."

She grinned up at him and nodded her head. He hooked his finger under her chin to tilt her face closer to his. "I love you," he said strongly.

She pressed her lips against his for a short second, soft and gentle. "I love you too Finn."

Rachel closed her eyes heavily, letting her head fall against his chest. Finn positioned himself on the bed, getting comfortable as his girlfriend slept in his arms.

She whimpered quietly as she drifted into a deep pool of tiredness. He kissed her forehead softly, and brought her body closer to the warmth of his.

Finn stared down at her, looking at the train tracks that were stained on her cheeks. He hated the situation that brought her to cry so badly. He wanted Quinn back, not just for him, or for Rachel, but also for Puck, and for the better of everyone. She was taken away too soon, and it's not fair for others to suffer. What the hell was God's plan with her? What made him want to take her away and let Rachel mourn in despair? They've been nothing but nice to everyone, they didn't deserve any of this.

A loud crash sounded in the other room and Finn jumped, making Rachel move a little bit too. She gurgled in her sleep, rolling over on her side. He leaned down to kiss her head and got up from the bed, standing on his feet.

He walked into the empty living room, noticing the back door to the beach was open. He hesitated on the edge of his foot, turning the corner quietly. "Puck?" he called.

No answer.

His heart hammered and he bolted to his room, pulling it towards him.

No one was there.

"Shit!" he cursed, running to the open door that led to the beach. He ran bare foot along the sand, swearing ever time he stepped on a hard rock or piece of glass. "Puck!" he yelled, tiptoeing along the sharp objects that lay in front of him. "PUCK!"

Finn heard a scream of anger, and he snapped his head around to see Puck running into the ocean, a knife in his hand. His eyes widened in fear, and he sped towards him. Puck turned around to see him coming, and he quickened his stride into the ocean.

Finn's legs splashed through the heavy water, his body weight carrying him through. Puck tried his hardest to outrun him, but Finn's size and strength beat him to it, and he tackled him harshly, pulling him to the sandy ground of the ocean floor.

Puck wrestled Finn off of him, and they both broke through the water, gasping for air.

"Get away from me!" He began to walk further into the water, but Finn caught up to him angrily. He slapped his hand on his shoulder but Puck shoved against his chest, pushing him away. "Puck stop," he growled, and he took another step towards him.

Puck turned around, his nostrils flaring from complete loathe. Finn ignored it, and put his hands up, like the police were pointing guns at him. "If you try to get this thing, you're just going to get yourself killed."

His chest heaved heavily, and he stared down at the pocketknife in his hand, spinning it in between his fingers. A smile withered on his lips, and he laughed aloud, holding his stomach. Finn looked at him confusedly, and reached towards him, attempting to grab knife from him.

Puck reacted instantly and sliced the knife through Finn's palm, defending himself. Finn tripled back in pain, clutching at his fingers and dipping it into the salty water. He looked at him in utter surprise, his face masked in horror.

Puck's grin grew brighter and he raised the knife in his hand, jabbing the air with it. "You don't really think you were actually going to stop me were you?" he chuckled, stepping closer to him in the ocean. "I'm going to kill this thing Finn, and then Quinn is going to thank me for it, and we'll continue this trip like nothing happened."

Finn's heart hammered harshly, and a lump became obvious in his throat. He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Puck's anxious ones. "Puck . . . Quinn's dead."

His eyes changed into anger, and he lifted the knife to him, the pointed end pointing to his chest. "Don't you fucking joke about that you idiot! She's in the condo, waiting for me in our bed, she's badly injured but she's NOT FUCKING DEAD."

Finn felt his heart began to tear inside him, and he wanted to rip it out. It would be so much easier not to feel, so much easier to go through this without feelings.

"No . . . Puck . . . " He pinched the knife further into his skin, and then released it, removing it from his skin. Finn rubbed his chest painfully, as Puck backed away from him, turning away.

He suddenly snapped towards him, his fist coming first in contact to Finn's face. He punched him powerfully, and Finn buckled in agony, grabbing his face. He fell into the water, and Puck rushed after him, pushing his head down firmly, so that he wouldn't be able to get up.

"STOP!" Finn heard a silent voice from a distance as he struggled to get up from the water, splashing his arms wildly. His breath was stuck in his throat, and he tried to get a breath out, only to taste water coming into his mouth. Puck's hands started to squeeze at his hair, and poke in his eyes, and Finn clutched at his face. His throat was getting tighter and tighter, and he knew it was going to be over soon. He thought of the only person he wanted to see, and pictured her lovely face in his mind.

Rachel.

I love you baby; I'll miss you.

"NO! GET OFF!" Suddenly, his hands were gone from him, and he gasped loudly as he jumped from the water, catching air. His hands slithered to his throat and he rubbed it gently as it started to burn.

"FINN!" Rachel threw herself towards him in the water, her hands caressing his face, tracing her fingers along his cheeks. "Oh my God, Finn are you okay?" He shook his head wildly, shaking his wet hair. He captured Rachel's fresh tears that fell drastically from her face and pulled her in for a tight hug that sent him into a quick touch of comfort and safeness. She sobbed into his chest and he crushed his arms against her body, overpowered by joy to see her beautiful face. She pulled back to look at him, and he laughed with relief as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Finn . . ."

Rachel and Finn both turned around, surprised to hear Puck's calm voice from behind them. Rachel felt her heart fall into her stomach as she witnessed Puck's sympathized and heartbroken expression. He took a step towards the both of them, and neither made an inch to move.

"Finn, I am so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me." Finn nodded slowly; as Rachel let her head fall on his chest in relief. "Neither of us do, Puck," she whispered, closing her eyes gently.

"It's fine Puck, we're all going through a hard time."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arms tightly around Finn's neck, hugging him. He pressed his lips against the side of her head, and rubbed his cheek against hers. She continued to cry and Finn patted her back cautiously. "It's fine Rachel, I'm fine."

She stared into the ocean, her chin resting on Finn's shoulder as she heard Puck's footsteps getting closer towards the both of them.

"I'm sorry Rachel," he apologized. But Rachel wasn't listening; she was too distracted by a dim object in the distance of the night. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a young man swimming in the ocean, though she couldn't how far away she was. Her heart pounded as she thought about how far out she was in the water when the great white attacked and killed Quinn.

She gasped loudly at she noticed that the man was near the set of rocks that they pulled Quinn's ripped up body onto.

"NO!" She pushed Finn off of her and struggled to drag her tiny legs through the thick water.

"Rachel?" Finn chased after her, and locked his arms around her waist, pulling her back. She punched her fists against his body, trying to unwrap him from her. She splashed the water with her feet and waved her hands in the air.

"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Finn followed her eyes and looked ahead of her to see a man swimming where they were when the shark victimized them. His eyes widened in panic and he heard Puck inhale deeply in fear.

Rachel tried to get herself free from Finn's shield but he wouldn't let go. She kept her eyes locked on the man, watching his every move.

He continued to swim further and further into the water, and Rachel felt tears run down her face as she prepared for the expected.

A sharp fin rose from the ocean, surfacing itself in the water. Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw the fin getting closer and closer towards the poor, innocent man.

This isn't happening.

Not again.

"GET OUT!" Puck's scream shook the water, vibrating the waves. The man looked up towards them, and for one short second, Rachel shared eye contact with him, his smiling face turning into a frown.

The shark jumped from the water, it's jaw open, and his eyes set for the kill. Rachel, Finn and Puck watched in horror as it landed on top of the boy and sunk its teeth into its throat, disconnecting his head from his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Well that's the third chapter! Please review! It's very much encouraged<p> 


	4. Stranger's Tides

**Hey guys! Know this one is short, but it's good! Make sure to check out my forum and poll that you can find on my profile page! Also check out this video I made of Finn and Rachel's journey in season 2:) /watch?v=AAADWMCEt9s&feature=channel_video_title (youtube, sorry it won't let me post the full link for some reason!) Put it is called "Finn and Rachel Season 2 - "Jar of Hearts" and my channel is called 'tvshowsrock1' SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IT'S GOOD IT WON'T DISAPPOINT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**Stranger's Tides**

"NOOOOOO!"

Rachel screamed, fighting against Finn's hold. He immediately let go from shock and dropped her in the water, his face masked with fear, panic, and terror. He watched closely as the shark released its teeth from the boy's throat and sunk them down into his core, the same place where Quinn was bitten.

The great white dragged the body down into the depths of the water, the head floating high above the surface.

Rachel's sobs snapped him out of his nightmare and he acted instantly, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as they ran threw the heavy water. Puck was in front of them, his strides much more anxious and stronger then before.

They stepped onto the shore, and Rachel fell to the sandy ground, her face buried in her hands. Finn looked solemnly at her and bent down in front of her. He removed her hands from her face and took them in his own large ones.

She was full of tears and from looking at her facial expression; she was scared as hell. He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently and she fell into his touch, her forehead falling against his lips.

"He's killed three people!" she cried, suddenly shoving Finn's chest, pushing him away. She stood up quickly, and ran her anxious fingers threw her hair. "HE'S KILLED THREE PEOPLE!" she screamed, stomping her foot against the ground.

Finn and Puck stared at her, their faces blank. Finn walked towards her, and she was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. He put his hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly. She looked deeply into his eyes, her lips quivering, threatening to break into drastic sobs.

"We're going to get through this okay? Just please, Rachel, please just try your best to . . . not think about this." He was waiting for her to lash out at him, scream at him and tell him 'how could I not think about this!'

But she didn't, she just nodded her head and collapsed into his arms, bawling harshly. He held her, grabbing her tightly, not wanting to let go as the events from before flashed before his mind. The blood, the gore, the pain . . .

He anxiously kissed her hair as she continued to cry. He looked over to Puck, who was staring at the both of him, his face still apologetic and full of sympathy.

He still couldn't understand why Puck would try to drown him, or why he forgot that Quinn was dead.

But then he thought about how if Rachel was the one who got killed, not Quinn, and how crazy he would have gone if he had a chance to kill the stupid thing. How out of control he would have went when he noticed that Rachel was never going to come back. Never going to touch him, or kiss him again.

He nodded towards Puck, and he smiled a little at the forgiveness.

"What are we going to do!" Rachel cried, breaking Puck and Finn's eye contract towards each other. "We don't know what he looks like, we don't know anything about him!"

Rachel felt Finn shrug around her body, and she sobbed harder, heartbroken that the family is probably stuck in despair looking for their missing son. "We need to do something!"

"Uhm, do you guys need help on anything?"

The three of them turned around to see a man standing behind them, a flashlight in his hand, illuminating the dark sky. He wore a red t-shirt and black ripped jeans; his hair shaved everywhere possible.

Rachel moved closer into Finn's chest, afraid by the man's sudden presence. The man noticed her action and held out a hand towards her. "Sorry to scare, I'm Je – uh, I mean Tom, I heard screaming from over here."

Rachel extended one shaking hand forwards, placing it lightly in Tom's. He shook it gently and Rachel pulled back, wrapping it around Finn's waist.

"Tom what?" Finn growled, hiding Rachel into the dark of his embrace. Puck leaned closer towards the two of them, suspicious of his appearance as well.

"Peters," he answered, giving them a small grin. Finn glowered at him, his eyes showing that he didn't trust him.

"We saw someone . . . get attacked; he's dead."

Finn and Puck gulped as Rachel unexpectedly told him what they have just witnessed. "We don't know who it was," she added, and Finn rubbed her arm comfortably.

Tom sighed heavily, and nodded his head. "If you're talking about a man with short black hair and brown eyes, than I believe I saw him go into the water as well, unfortunately."

Puck took a step in front of Rachel and Finn, cutting them off from Tom. "We should get going," he told them, without taking his eyes off of Tom's.

He then turned around to face Finn, Puck's eyes meeting his. Finn nodded slowly and tightened his arm around Rachel's shoulders, stepping into the direction of the condo.

Tom's smacked his hand on Finn's shoulder; stopping him in his path. Rachel screamed from the sudden impact, and Finn removed his arms from her side to shove against his chest. "What the hell!" he retorted, backing away from him.

Rachel hurried back to his side, wrapping her fingers around his large and muscular forearm. Tom flew his hands up in the air guiltily, as Puck stepped towards him angrily.

He stumbled backwards as Puck pushed him aside fiercely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, wailing his hands. "That wasn't meant to be violent."

Rachel dug her nails into Finn's arm, squeezing it tightly. He nodded his head swiftly and brought Rachel closer into his chest.

"Let's just get out of here," he whispered, but before he could take a step towards the condo, Tom's voice echoed in the night:

"You know this thing is going to keep killing people. You need someone like me, someone with a history of these things. I know what to do to get rid of him."

Puck stared at him in bewilderment and shook his head, looking at him like he was insane. "What do you mean history?"

Tom took a deep breath, and bent down to lift the hem of his pants up, revealing a bloody and sharp scar tracing along his leg.

Rachel gurgled, nauseated as she glanced over his crimson skin. Finn and Puck looked away, covering their eyes in disgust.

"Last week, I was swimming along the edge of the set of rocks back there, where I got bit by the great white," Tom explained, letting the clothing of his pants fall over his scar. "The mayor didn't inform any citizens of my attack because he didn't think it was a big deal so . . . I killed one."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "How?"

"Stabbed it, then it just resurfaced to the ocean and I swam away, I don't know what happened to it although, but I'm sure it's dead."

Puck stared at him and shook his head in disbelief. "Does the mayor know about that?" he asked, and Tom nodded.

He walked closer towards them, his hands pulled behind his back. "If you want to kill that thing as much as I do, then let me help you. I can't bare to see other citizens get killed."

He extended his hand to Finn, and he just glared at it, his eyes wandering from Puck to Tom's outstretched fingers.

"We don't need your help, we don't need to kill it, we're going to get better because we're going to stay together and get through this together. There's no reason to put ourselves in a dangerous task just to seek avenge, I'm not risking any one else's life, especially not the ones I love." Finn stared down at Rachel then, giving her a weak smile as he watched the tears fall from her eyes.

She returned the grin just as faintly, and nodded her head in agreement with his speech. He turned back to Tom, who was looking at him unbelievably. He gave him one quick nod and turned into the night with Rachel at his side, Puck following drastically behind them.

* * *

><p>Oh, do you guys trust Tom? Don't worry, this story is honestly going to get really intense, I'm looking towards having either 8 or ten chapters! Don't know yet but hope you liekd it:) PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	5. Bad to Worse

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE VIDEO - Finn and Rachel Season 2 - "Jar Of Hearts" - its really good:) Now anyways, this chapter is good, sorry the update took so long! But can't wait for you guys to read the next 3 chapters, I'm done planning them out and its crazy! Enjoy this one for now:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**Bad to Worse**

Two days has passed since their encounter with Tom and they've been nothing but miserable. Every night, Rachel had cried herself to sleep in his arms, and Finn could do nothing but watch his girlfriend grow stuck in despair. Puck hasn't slept in his own bed since Quinn's death, taking his tiredness to the couch. No one seemed to take their mind off of the events that happened to them the past couple of days, and part of him still wasn't over loosing Quinn.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as they walked along the shore of the beach, as if she knew he was thinking about it.

He looked down at her, giving her a sad smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you okay?" she asked lowly, her head resting on the side of his stomach. He nodded slowly, his cheek nuzzling against the top of her hair.

"It's been a hard week," he explained, his face going red with sadness.

Rachel stopped their deliberate pace, and grabbed his waist tighter to keep him from walking on. She placed her warm hands on both of his cheeks, and stared at him until he was forced to look at her.

His eyes were full of crystal liquid and she wiped a sudden tear that fell softly with her fingertips. "I know," she agreed, and this made Finn cry more, as he shut his eyes closed, letting the tears continued to fall.

"But, it's going to get better," she added firmly, her own tears threatening to spill over.

Finn opened his eyes slowly, peering into hers. "How?"

She smiled, leaning towards him. "Because we have each other."

Rachel pulled him down for a kiss that awoke his damaged heart, her soft lips pressing against his like they were molded for each other. As his hands came up to tangle themselves in her hair, every despairing thought that had been previously set in her mind faded away. She encircled his neck and he instinctually pulled her even closer as she sucked on his bottom lip lightly.

Even with everything going on, once he placed his hands on her neck, trying to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip; her life suddenly seemed to be getting better.

Because it didn't matter about what anybody thought or did; as long as she had Finn by her side, she knew everything would be okay.

They only pulled away from each other when their lungs were on fire, but didn't break their soul searching stare, breathing hard.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he struggled to calm his breath, his hands tracing along the deep circles under her eyes. When she grinned, he bent down, pressing tiny kisses along her face, peppering them across her skin.

Her sudden laughter made his heart swarm and he pulled back again, smiling down at her. "Promise me something," he told her, his thumbs moving against her soft lips.

She nodded at him, her eyes focused intensely on his. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be in love with me, because I would never be able to get through this alone."

Her heart swelled at his sudden proposal, and she took his face in her hands. "Finn . . ." she whispered, her lips barely brushing against his as she spoke. "I could never fall _out _of love with you."

She pressed her lips to his once more before pulling away, and intertwining her hands in his. "Now lets get out of here, I can't stand to be near the ocean any longer."

Finn nodded and rested an arm around Rachel, walking quickly towards the deserted condo that stood a couple of feet away from them.

Finn stepped into the house, his arm still wrapped around Rachel's shivering shoulders; Puck looked up at them from the soft couch in the living room.

Rachel walked over to the other end of the couch where Puck's feet were, and Finn took a seat beside her. She nuzzled her head into his chest and sighed heavily, closing her eyes slowly.

He kissed her forehead, lingering there for a while as he thought of how close they they've been to death lately. Her head fell against his lips, relaxing in his embrace.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes peeking open to catch his expression. He smiled softly and touched his lips to hers lightly.

"I love you too."

A buzzing noise sounded form the television, and he looked over at Puck to find him switching channels with the television converter in his hand. Cartoons and sop operas pictured by as Puck tried to find a good station.

He stopped on the news, where a man was sitting on a high chair, a desk in front of him. His face was serious as he looked directly into the camera.

"Mayor Elton has just spoken about the recent shark attacks and has this to say: 'unfortunately we have lost two innocent people in our beaches, but the outcome of this situation is simple – the sharks are not coming back. It is said that these kind of rogue sharks swim to the human beaches only once a year, because they are in need for some oversized food, but they swim away after, leaving all their victims behind. All is safe, we already fixed the shark problem, the beach is still open.'

Rachel stared blankly at the television screen, soaking in all the information that she just heard. What about the man they just saw get killed? Do they know about him? Or are they trying to hide that from the citizens as well?

She turned to see the expressions of Puck and Finn, and noticed that they looked just the same as hers.

"Are you fucking joking me? This is sick!" Puck growled, throwing the converter on the other end of the couch. Rachel nodded, agreeing with him. "We have to tell someone about the attack," she said, her words choking.

"How the hell are we going to do that? We didn't even know the fucking guy! We're here on vacation, we don't know anybody!"

Rachel dropped her head, staring at her hands folded in her lap. Puck's chest was heaving heavily, his eyes glaring at her.

She looked up, her face deep in thought. "We can ask Tom for help."

Finn narrowed his eyes, surprised by her sudden idea. He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "No, I don't trust him."

Rachel sighed, turning around so she could face Finn directly. His expression went rigid under her hard and cold gaze.

"We need his help, Finn. He knows the place, he knows about the attacks. He can help us shut this beach down."

He looked at Puck, who was shaking his head wildly. 'No fucking way,' he mouthed, only for Finn to hear and see. He nodded towards him then turned his attention back on Rachel's begging eyes.

"No," he said firmly, his eyes frozen with liquid.

Rachel frowned, unweaving herself from Finn's arms. She got up from the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. "Can I talk to you in the other room please?" she asked Finn.

He shot a glance at Puck, who shrugged his shoulders, and got up from the couch, following Rachel into their bedroom. She closed the door behind him and turned around to face him, her eyes set.

"I know what you're going to say," he told her, standing by his ground, "the answers still no."

She bit her lip hesitantly and looked down, her eyes tracing invisible patterns on the floor carpet. "Finn, we need to warn these people and Tom – "

He shook his head before she could even finish and she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Jesus Finn! Why won't you listen to me! We need to go to Tom!"

"No, Rachel, we don't, neither me and Puck trust him, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go anywhere near that guy," he hissed, taking a angry step towards her shaking frame.

"You don't own me Finn! I can do whatever the fuck I WANT!" she growled, her voice growing louder.

His eyes heated, and he pointed a steady finger in her direction. "Rachel, you are not seeing him, he seems like a fucking creep, and I love you too much to risk your life for some fucking answers!"

"ITS NOT LIKE HE'S GOING TO DO ANYTHING! WHAT? WHAT WILL HE DO? THROW ME IN THE WATER?"

Finn groaned unstably, not knowing how their evening went from kissing in front of the beach to yelling at each other in their hotel.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT WANTING TO MEET YOUR MOM, WELL GUESS WHAT SHE TURNED OUT TO BE LIKE? A STUPID WHORE WHO DOESN'T EVEN WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!"

Rachel's face crumbled harshly, her eyes full of heartbreak. He closed his mouth shut, knowing that he crossed the line with her, regretting it before he even let the words come out.

"Rachel I –"

Her expression broke into tears, and she dropped her head in her hands, running out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

He tried to force himself running after her, but he just fell against the wall, tears glistening his eyes.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, punching his fist against the hard wood.

He heard the door to Puck's room open, and he knew it was Rachel, as quiet sobs started to echo through the condo.

As if things could get any worse . . .

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

And boy are you guys in for it the next few chapters...

I'm planning on having 10 chapters, includin the epilogue

and boy the next 3 chapters are crazy...cant wait for you to read them...

REVIEW! PLEASE! :)


	6. Fateful Secrets

**Well here's the next chapter:) Answers A LOT of confusing questions:D You'll gasp at the end, I hope you like it, I had A LOT of fun writing this one:) Be sure to check out my youtube video 'Finn and Rachel Season 2 - "Jar Of Hearts" Thanks and enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Fateful Secrets**

Rachel opened her eyes uncomfortably; trying to adjust as the morning sun blinded her. Tissues covered her bed, each of them with a single tear inside. She rubbed her eyes against her fists, sniffling from her cries.

She clutched the tear-stained tissue in her hand, letting out a final sob as the she recalled the venomous words Finn spoke to her last night.

Her heart clenched at the memory and she sat up on the bed, swinging her legs over the edge. She got up drastically, her feet dragging herself to Puck's bedroom door.

"Hi," Finn whispered lowly as she walked through the living room to the kitchen, avoiding his comment.

She grabbed a bowl of cereal, feeling the prescience of her sympathetic boyfriend behind her. She turned around, shoving past him to get some milk from the refrigerator beside him.

"Listen Rach – "

She slammed the fridge door closed, interrupting his attempted apology. "I don't want to hear it Finn."

He suddenly took the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the counter beside him, ignoring the shocked expression plastered on her face. He caged himself around her, pressing her against the door of the fridge and draping his arms beside each side her head.

"Finn? What are you – "

He placed one finger to her lips, silencing her protest. "Rachel I'm sorry okay? Seriously, I'm so sorry, I never meant it like that, I was just upset, and you weren't listening to me so I just said it. I am so sorry and I will never mention anything like that again. Please forgive me; I'll seriously drop on one knee if I have to. I just wanted to protect you because I love you so much and I – "

Rachel crashed her lips against his, her mouth rough and eager yet soft on his. His hands slowly moved from the fridge, falling onto her face, cupping her cheeks lightly. Hungrily, he attacked her, kissing her as if they'd been separated for a long time. Hesitantly, Rachel brought her hands up, placing them on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Finn finally murmured as he felt Rachel's hands thread through his hair, her nose nuzzling her cheek. She laughed, sending a vibe through both of their bodies. "Shut up," she giggled, slapping her hands on his chest playfully.

She pulled her lips back to his senselessly. They exchanged slow, petal soft kisses for a few minutes, letting their desire and passion build up, their hands roaming free over each other's bodies.

"Hey Finn did you tell Rach about the – oh shit!"

Rachel shoved against Finn's chest, pushing him away from her, embarrassed. He backed up into the kitchen counter, shooting Puck an angry look, signaling him to shut up.

Rachel looked from Finn to Puck, noticing their secret contact. "Wait, tell me about what?" she pressed, stealing a worried glance from Finn.

"Uhm, well, I'm kind of going to the mayor's office today . . ."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, a grin forming on her face. "That's good! Are you going with Tom?"

He frowned at this, shaking his head slightly. "Actually Rachel . . . I'm not, and I'm making sure you're not going to go off and run to him, so that's why . . . I'm asking Puck to babysit you until I get back."

Her expression went stricken, her smile wiping off her face. "Are you shitting me?" she screeched, her jaw dropping.

"Not really," Puck interjected, and Finn silenced him with another bitter stare.

Rachel gasped, resting her hands on her hips. Finn smiled a bit, even though she was mad as hell, she still managed to look adorable.

"Fine! But don't expect me to speak to any of you! Good luck with the mayor _Finn_, don't worry, I'll still be here when you get back!"

She stormed out of the room, her stomping feet passing by Finn's childish grin and Pucks stifling laughter.

"Well, that honestly went better then I expected," Puck joked, nudging his shoulder against Finns. He chuckled, and raised his hand for a high-five.

"I'll be back bro, be careful with her, I don't want to walk in and find the girl I love with a hickey placement I never made." Puck rolled his eyes as Finn smirked, and walked by him to the door.

"I'll make one where you can't see," he mocked, playing along with Finn's game.

He chuckled, nodding his head and placing his hand on the doorknob. He opened it to the bright sun, his eyes burning form the sudden rays.

He stepped outside, but not before turning around and nodding towards him. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes sincere.

"Wow, Finn you're not going to start a bromance with me are you?" Puck joked, freaked out by the intenseness of his eyes.

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "No man, I mean it, thanks for doing this . . . a lot."

Puck smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever man, just get your ass to city hall before I kick you there myself."

Finn grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "It's good to have you back, Puck."

And with that he left the condo, not realizing that in the midst of his path, for the first time since Quinn died, Puck flashed a smile that he truly meant.

Finn stepped into the front office of city hall, his hands shyly tucked into the front of his pockets. He walked up to the secretary's desk, which was planted a couple feet away from him.

"Hello," she welcomed, tilting her head up to look at him. He towered over her as she sat shrinking in the small, metal chair. "How may I help you?"

"Uhm, I would like to know if the mayor is available for any small meetings," he told her, secretly begging she'd buy his pouty expression.

She laughed at him, fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry sir but you can not come in here and just ask to see the mayor, he's not some celebrity my dear he is very busy."

He ran his fingers through his messy hair anxiously, biting his lip. "Maybe you can make one exception?" he smiled, flashing all his teeth.

She stared at him coldly through the lens of her glasses, her mouth a tight line. She exhaled a large breath, and then started typing random words on the keyboard. Her eyes narrowed as she searched the computer screen, analyzing certain areas as she scrolled the computer mouse up and down.

"You can see him in five," she informed him. He grinned widely, nodding his head happily. "Thank you!"

The secretary jerked her head towards the line of chairs on the other side of the room. "You can sit there as you wait, he won't be long."

He walked towards the set of chairs, his head held high as the feeling of accomplishment swept through him.

He stopped midway as a large board caught his eye. He backed up his step to stare at the grand bulletin board, scanning over the pictures of young people that were pinned to it.

Photos of missing citizens hung freely, with rewards for release printed on the paper boldly. The unknown names flashed before him:

Jackie Hilton, Bob Sealy, Beth Brooks . . . Hayden Garth.

He looked closer at Hayden's profile, reading the information imprinted on his form.

'Hayden Garth, went missing on Tuesday, August 19th, around 10:00pm. No answers from phone calls or house, $5,000 award.'

He stared blankly at the date, Tuesday, August 19th. That was two days ago . . . the night where he, Puck, and Rachel saw that young man mauled by the shark.

10:00pm that was the time . . .

His brown eyes he remembered . . .

No.

It couldn't be.

"The mayor is free to see you deer," the secretary announced from behind him, making him snap out of his thoughts. He shook his head wildly and ripped Hayden's profile paper from the board, sneakily folding it in his pocket.

He turned around, passing by the old woman with a smile and a nod. "Just down the hall," she called after him, her voice shaking.

He knocked on the door nervously, shuffling his feet as he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. It swung open, revealing the mayor standing in front of him.

"Hi," the mayor greeted, extending his hand towards him. "Mayor Larry."

Finn wrapped his fingers around his wrist and shook it willingly. "Finn Hudson."

Mayor Larry nodded, stepping aside so he could walk into the room. "What can I do for you Finn Hudson?" he asked as he walked shyly into his office, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhm, sir, if it's okay, I was just wondering what the recent update on the shark attacks are," he told him nervously.

The mayor looked taken back. "Oh, well we haven't had an attack since Quinn Fabray and Andy Jet," he informed him, sitting proudly in his chair. "Those are the only shark attacks we've had all year."

Finn looked confusedly at him, his eyebrows rising. "Wait, what? Didn't Tom tell you about how he got bit by a shark last week?"

The mayor's expression was complicated. "I'm sorry, but who is Tom?"

"A – a man I met on the beach, he told me that he was bit by a shark last week and he told me that he told you . . . He stabbed the shark and killed it."

Mayor Larry laughed, shaking his head. "My boy, you can't kill a shark by stabbing it, if anything you get the shark angrier and it has a better chance of killing you."

Finn stood there, staring at the mayor with disbelief written on his face. He shook his head wildly, closing his eyes in skepticism.

"I'm sorry . . . do you know who I can talk to who would be able to tell me what I need?" he asked angrily, his patience running low.

The mayor threw his hands up in the air surprisingly. "Of course! You can ask the boatmen, Jesse St. James, he's in the water more then he is on land, I never see him . . . I think I have a picture of him somewhere."

Larry rumbled through the desks, his hands scratching the drawers for what he was looking for. "Just give me a second, I'm sure it's here."

Finn stood there silently, soaking in all the information he just learned.

Tom lied; he knew he wasn't truth worthy.

But the question is . . . why did he do it?

Was he hiding something? Did he want something that he was afraid to ask for?

"Aha!" the mayor exclaimed, pulling out a photo from underneath the desk. "Here it is!"

He leaned over and handed Finn the picture, his fingers brushing against his roughly.

The photo had a person painted on it, his hair curly and his eyes a fixed chocolate brown. He looked closely, recognizing the face.

"I'm sorry sir but . . . are you sure this is Jesse St. James?" Finn asked, his eyebrow rising.

The mayor nodded, smiling. "Yup, that's him, I doubt he looks like that now, I haven't seen him six months."

He looked closer, noticing the familiar face.

It was Tom.

Jesse St. James is disguised as Tom.

He gasped loudly, and the mayor looked at him confusedly. He's dangerous; he knows it. "Mayor Larry when did the people start to go missing?"

The mayor was lost in thought before he answered. "Uhm, about six months ago . . ."

Shit. That's why the mayor only knew about one attack; because Jesse was hiding the rest; but why?

His eyes glared as the unbelievable idea popped into his head.

He needed to get Rachel.

They needed to get off this island.

* * *

><p>Ahahahaa im sorry i had to! Sorry about the cliffhanger;) Anyways, the next two or three chapters are absolutely crazy! Can't wait for you to read them, until next time ... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE :D<p> 


	7. Climax Part 1

**Well here's part 1 of the epic climax...hahaa this ones intense! Be sure to check out my youtube video "Finn and Rachel Season 2 - Jar of Hearts" ENJOY!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Climax Part 1**

"You know I don't need to be put on house arrest."

Puck laughed, shaking his head uncontrollably. "Don't be so dramatic, Berry. I'm just watching your little ass so you don't run off."

She gasped at his words, and stood up from the couch. "Well it's not called running away when someone is here to catch me before I do."

Puck scoffed, walking over to where she was standing. He placed his hands on her shoulders roughly and shook her lightly. "Finn loves you more than anything, Rach, he's just making sure you're safe, don't feed him any crap," he whispered, looking solemnly into her eyes.

And that's when it hit her. That's when every negative thought escaped her mind. The only thing that she kept thinking about was Finn, and how all he wanted was for her to be protected and safe. She loved him, more than anyone she's ever loved before, and she wasn't going to let this get in between them.

She smiled up at Puck, Finn's face gracing through her thoughts. Puck chuckled at her expression, knowing whom she was thinking about.

"You're head over heels for him Berry, it's creeping me out . . ."

She shook her head, snapping out of her trance, and smacked Puck's arm playfully. He laughed and removed his hands from her shoulders. She looked up, at him staring into his eyes softly.

"You know Quinn felt the exact same way about you." He smiled sadly, nodding his head slowly.

A gunshot rang through the deserted condo, bullets ripping through the wooden walls. Rachel screamed loudly as Puck threw them to the carpet of the living room. He covered her body with his own as several other shots sounded around them. She could hear glass and plates breaking throughout the pressure of the shots.

Rachel screeched from underneath him as she felt a bullet collide with her body, digging into her shoulder.

She went to go touch it, expecting to feel intense pain, but she felt nothing. Her fingers crawled to Puck's face on top of her shoulder and she gasped in horror.

"NO!" Blood flowed out of his forehead, spilling onto Rachel's face. She shut her eyes closed and screamed wildly, attempting to get his motionless body off of hers.

Her sobs echoed throughout the room, as Puck's gore continued to fall onto her neck and face.

She struggled to ignore the fact that Puck was most likely dead, as his wound grew wider and more intense. She prayed silently that he was okay, even though he wouldn't wake up from his deep sleep.

She heard footsteps click through the halls of the condo, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the gunshots stopped ringing.

She felt Puck moving weakly and she cried happily. "Puck!"

His body was then thrown off of her, and she moved her hands quickly towards her face as she tried to wipe his blood off of her.

"Hello Rachel."

She slowly opened her eyes to see an unknown man standing in front of her, the night too dark to see their face.

"Remember me?"

Tom Peters' expression flashed through the blackness, his teeth shinning from his wide smile. He bent down, a paper bag in his gory hands. He smiled devilishly at her and placed the bag on top of her head, squeezing it tightly around her neck.

Rachel's screams of terror cleared the room and she fought against Tom's hold, kicking and punching the air.

She felt one hand place over her mouth and nose over the bag, stopping her from breathing.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Finn ran through the streets of Village Park, sliding through every tight alley and narrow space that came his way. His heart hammered as he came closer and closer to the condo, as one name echoed through his mind.<p>

Rachel.

He picked up his speed at the thought of her in danger, and he reached the lonely condo seconds later, his breath trying to catch up with his adrenaline.

"RACHEL!" he yelled, as he stepped into the room. He panicked as he noticed broken glass shattered across the floor. "RACHEL!"

He took a step forward, quickly picking his foot up as he felt liquid rush into his shoe. He shook it confusedly and looked down to see he was stepping a puddle of blood.

He coughed in nausea, closing his eyes shut from the thought of it being _her _blood.

"Rachel," he whispered, his voice hoarse with fear. Finn noticed a track of blood leading into the living room and he gulped harshly.

He followed the pattern of blood spots, his heart beating frantically as anxiety washed through him.

The trail of blood led him towards Rachel's bedroom and he opened the door slowly, not ready to see who's body was waiting for him.

The bedroom was completely empty as the blood continued to the side of the door, stopping at the foot of the closet.

Finn took a deep, shaky breath and placed his hand on the knob of the closet door. He wiped it open, revealing a massacred body lying on the floor. His body was ripped open with harsh stabs, blood scattering his clothes.

He looked closely, trying to see the face.

Puck.

Finn doubled back from the closet, tripping over his own feet and falling harshly to the ground. He bent over, as he spewed out chunks of barf, his eyes burning from the sight of his dead best friend.

"FUCK!" he cried, slamming his fist against the carpet of the room. He rolled over and dropped his head in his hands, his tears becoming urgent.

Finn knows who did this.

He knows who killed his best friend.

He knows who killed the missing people.

He knows who has Rachel.

Jesse St. James.

And he was going avenge Puck by killing him.

He quickly got up from the ground and bolted out of the room, his feet hitting the sand hard as he stepped out of the condo.

Finn started towards the deck in front of him, his toes slapping against the wood. He passed by meters of ships, and the idea of where Jesse was became clearer in his head.

He jumped into a paddleboat, his knee's crashing onto the hard surface.

"Hey you need to pay for those!" He heard someone call from him, but he ignored him, grabbing the paddles and pushing the boat into the night of the water.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes slowly, coughing wildly as her hoarse voice grew tighter. She quickly moved her hands towards her neck, smoothing it as the string of the bag left a red mark along her skin.<p>

She turned her head, ignoring the intense pain it caused her, and noticing that she was on the upper deck of a boat.

She felt uncomfortable underneath her, and she turned over, seeing that there were scratch marks imprinted in the wood.

She covered her mouth with her mouth tightly to keep her from screaming. She touched them lightly, flinching as she thought of whose claw marks those were.

Rachel got up hesitantly, checking her surroundings to make sure Tom wasn't near her. She took one silent step towards the stairs that would lead her to the bottom and closed part of the boat.

As soon as she noticed that Tom didn't hear her, she ran across the wooden deck, flying across the steps of the staircase, her hand clutching onto the railing.

She reached the bottom and landed with a huff, only to be suddenly grabbed by two large hands, bringing her into hard stone of their body.

"You try to run from me?" Tom laughed, sending shiver's down Rachel's spine. She kicked his shin firmly and he smiled creepily at her.

Her eyes widened as he placed the bag over her head again, her breath becoming short at the closure. "STOP!" she screamed, mindlessly punching wherever her fists would reach.

She felt him tighten his arms around her, moving her to an unknown destination. She tripped over her tangled feet, viciously collapsing face first to the ground, cried in pain as blood began to pour out of her nose.

"Come on," Tom hissed, grabbing her hand and brutally pulling her across the wood.

His hand suddenly disappeared from his and she heard a door slam behind her. She coughed wildly and hurriedly pulled the bag off of her, only to come face to face with massacred bodies surrounding her.

She shrieked severely, backing away from the slaughtered and dead people in front of her.

Teeth marks covered their crimson skin, and she screamed ridiculously, but not loud enough to hear Tom's chuckles from the other side of the door.

"Do you like them? I like to collect," he slithered, as he swung the door open to the room she was trapped in.

Her face grew hot as tears began to dribble down her cheeks, mixing with the fresh blood that stopped flowing from her nose.

"You monster," she growled, crawling into the furthest corner away from him. He laughed shortly, taking a step towards and bending in front of her.

"Oh sweet Rachel," he whispered, extending his hand to softly brush his fingertips along her skin. She snapped his hand away.

"Let me reintroduce myself," he said, smiling sweetly. "Hi, I'm Jesse St. James."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh that's right . . . you thought my name was Tom didn't you? Well no, that's to make sure I don't get caught for killing these bitches." He gestured towards the stack of bodies behind him.

"Your sick," she spat at him, spitting into his face. He wiped it off, a grin forming on his tight lips.

"Let me tell you what I do for a living Ms. Berry." He leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her cheeks. "I research sharks by killing people, if you haven't noticed. Mostly I just take people from their house, or sometimes I tell surfers, like that guy Hayden, that the best waves are out further, but I don't tell them that's where the sharks are. I like learning about the kind of things that sharks eat, so I feed them humans, and keep the remains of their body to study their flesh.

"You see some of my victims have more bites than others, and that means that the sharks like a better taste than other humans. Sometimes the shark doesn't fully kill the person, so I have to do the job myself. Everybody thinks that the people are missing, even our fucked up mayor, which I find quite funny. You see, when you want to catch a fish, it doesn't just come to you, you have to feed it worms . . . Well darling, you are my bait, I need you to help me bring these sharks here."

Rachel stared at him in disbelief, her blood running cold through her veins. This sick, sick bastard is killing innocent people, and she's next.

"What about the mayor? You didn't tell him about the shark attacks did you?" she asked, her voice shaking as more tears continued to fall from her face.

Jesse nodded, laughing. "Good job Rachel, you're catching on. The only reason why I got that shark bit on my leg is because I accidently fell into the water while trying to push someone in . . . thank God I survived, isn't that amazing?"

Rachel stared coldly at him, her expression dazed and unfocused. "Then why of all people do you want me here . . . "

He shrugged. "I was thinking we could have a hot make out session before I kill you."

She flinched at his words, her tiny frame shaking from fear.

"Don't worry, I don't think Finn will count that as cheating, especially not after I'm done with him."

She pushed against his chest as he tried to lean, his lips pursed. "What do you mean after I'm done with him?" she questioned alarmingly.

Jesse chuckled, rubbing his chest comfortably. "You think I'm going to let all of your friends to live? Why do you think I killed your Mohawk friend? I cant have people going around, telling them about my plans – "

"NO!" Rachel screamed, clasping her mouth with her hand. "Finn's innocent! He doesn't know ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

Jesse smiled, brushing her hair softly. She grabbed his hand and slammed it against the hard wood. "You are not going to kill him," she hissed, her eyes frozen hard with liquid.

He raised his hand high above the air, and bringing it towards her face, slapping her harshly. She grimaced in pain, her hand clutching her cheek softly as further tears fell from her eyes.

"Now come on, talking bores me, let's bring the sharks some dinner."

* * *

><p>Ouuuuuuu! Was it that good?:D Well that's part 1 of the climax! Next one is even more intense!<p>

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW:D seriously guys, i get really happy when you do:) Hope you liked this chapter, i sure did!


	8. Climax Part 2

**Well here's the second part to the climax:) Enjoy! I was honestly holding my breath while writing it! Remember to vote for which 'Finchel' story you want me to read next, it's on my profile! Hope you like this one and please review:) Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**Climax Part 2**

Rachel stared wide-eyed at Jesse as he leaned forward to wrap the bag once again over her head. She cringed into the hard wood as far as possible, struggling to keep the plastic away from her.

"Come here you bitch!" Jesse hissed, grabbing her ankle roughly and pulling her towards him. She screamed wildly and angrily threw her fist into his face, snapping his head around.

He kept his face frozen, his head turned to the side as he spit out a swat of blood. Rachel stared at him in bewilderment, her fist still raised in the air.

She looked at her crinkled fingers, just realizing that it was her that sent him into dizziness. She set her eyes on her target and rose her foot in the air, kicking it harshly against Jesse's chest.

He fell hard against the wood, and Rachel pushed herself upwards, limping her way to the top of the deck. She crawled up the staircase, her head locked behind her the whole time, afraid if Jesse would come at any moment.

She tripped her way over to the edge of the boat, and overlooked her surroundings, seeing that there were no paddleboats tied to the ship.

She whimpered lowly and slammed her hand against the wall, not caring if Jesse heard her or not.

She knew she was going to die.

"HELP!" she screamed, her eyes burning form the thickness of tears falling down her cheeks. She struggled to stay standing as the image of ripped people and the agony in her body threatened to collapse on her.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she witnessed the water below her, and the fear of sharks rushed to her head.

"There you are!"

Two hands suddenly wrapped around her core, turning her towards the source of the voice. Jesse stood in front of her with a devilish smile placed upon his lips, causing Rachel to shake violently.

His hand reached into his pocket, and he easily pulled out a pocketknife, his teeth flashing in the reflection of the steel. He brought it closer to Rachel and she doubled back, her eyes wide with confliction.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice weak and barely above a whisper.

His smile grew bigger as he tightened his hold on the knife and plunged it deeply into Rachel's body.

A blood curling shriek escape her lips and she clutched her side tightly as continuous blood started to pour out of the stab wound. Intense pain overpowered her and she felt herself slowly slipping away from consciousness.

"Sharks come to the smell of blood silly," Jesse chuckled as he raised his hand high, in position to give her another fresh stab.

A wood paddle collided with the side of Jesse's head, and his eyes drifted to a sudden close, his motionless body falling harshly to the ground.

She stared wide-eyed as he fell unconscious in front of her. Given a sign of safeness, Rachel let the pain take over and her body gave up, slowly collapsing to the floor like Jesse's did.

"RACHEL!"

She turned her bloody face towards the unexpected sound of a voice calling her name. She weakly crawled to the noise, her fingers grazing along the crimson surface of the boat.

"Oh my god Rachel . . ." Hands were suddenly wrapped around her ripped up body, soothing her softly. She looked over at Jesse, making sure he hasn't moved.

She heard the voice wimping, and felt tears drop onto her face, mixing with Puck's blood that still stained her skin.

Lips were suddenly pressed against every clear spot of her body, and she felt a sudden sense of familiarity as the person continued kissing her bruises.

"Finn . . ." she gurgled, her mouth dry from screaming.

She heard him cry in relief, and a sad smile cross his features. "It's me, Rach, it's me, you're safe now, and I'm here."

Consciousness started to creep her mind, and she could see him clearly now, her eyes widening at the noticeable sound of his voice. "It hurts," she sobbed, as she carefully touched the stab wound.

Finn gasped in horror as he followed her fingers to the hole in her body, blood grazing his hands. He quickly shredded the hem of his shirt and rounded it around her core to keep from more blood to pour out. She whimpered, throwing her slashed arms around his neck.

She buried her face into the side of his neck as he continued to assault her with little kisses that lit her energy every time his lips pressed onto hers.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay." He rocked her in his arms, his heart hammering quickly at the clear sound of her voice.

She cried into his chest, and he stroked her quietly, his hands growing red from the fresh and thick blood that covered her body.

"Finn, Finn, you need to get out of here! Please, you have to leave!" she sobbed, pulling back to look straight into his eyes. He grabbed her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks fiercely.

"Rachel what did he do to you?"

"FINN, LOOK OUT!" Rachel screamed, pointing her finger to an object behind him. He turned just in time to see Jesse in front of him, his paddle high in his hand as he chucked it across Finn's face, knocking him unconscious.

"FINN!" she bawled as his head fell to the floor, blood dripping from his nose deliberately. She struggled to crawl towards him, until she felt something blow into the side of her core, sending her downwards to the deck of the boat.

"You bitch," Jesse sneered, kicking her bruised side again. She cried out in pain, as she felt two large hands grab both sides of her arms, raising her upwards.

He stood her up painfully, clutching her neck as she attempted to get to her broken boyfriend lying across from her.

Finn swarmed in his deep sleep, moving around deliriously as he heard a soft voice calling his name.

Rachel.

He snapped out of his unconsciousness, bolting upwards at the sound of her in danger.

"FINN!" Rachel cried in relief as he slowly opened his eyes to see Jesse's fingers tightening around her neck. His face went numb with hatred as he noticed Jesse's assault on her, his devilish smile creeping behind her worried eyes.

He got up quickly, his feet ready to march up to them. He took a step forward, until Jesse raised his hand to stop him, his palm facing him.

"Take one more step . . ." he pulled out a large gun from his pocket, placing it against the side of Rachel's head. She whimpered at the known contact, her eyes closing as she felt the steel touch her hair.

"And I blow her head off," he finished, his fingers prying towards the trigger.

Finn stopped dead in his step, his eyes hesitant and full of intense anger as he witnessed Rachel shaking in front of him.

"Don't . . ." he whispered, cautiously raising a hand in front of him. "Please don't shoot her." His eyes never left Rachel's as they stared soullessly into each other, his heart breaking as her fear started to build up in the reflection of her eyes.

"Please," he pleaded, taking a single step towards them. "I'm begging you, don't shoot her . . ."

Jesse chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of Rachel's head. "You don't want me to shoot your girlfriend Finny?"

Finn went rigid as he slowly lowered the gun to the side, noticing Rachel's shoulders relax, and her tense form breaking. "I guess I'll have to use my previous plan."

"NO!"

Jesse squeezed Rachel's arms as he lifted her into the air, and tossed her over the edge of the boat. "RACHEL!" Finn yelled as he heard a sudden splash at the bottom of the boat.

His heart stopped as he heard her blood-curling shriek, and he ran towards the edge, only to be stopped by Jesse, a bloody knife in front of him.

Anger burst through his veins and he sneakily took the blade from him, turning it around in his fist to jab it straight into Jesse's heart.

His quick inhales of breath stopped as his eyes started to drift slowly.

"Mess with my girlfriend," Finn lowly whispered, sliding the knife out of his body. "And I will kill you."

He plunged the knife a second time into the skin over his heart, and Jesse gasped shortly, his eyes coming to a firm close as he dropped to the floor, dead.

He stared down at him, taking in how broken and slaughtered he looked. It satisfied him.

A sudden scream escaped from Rachel's lips again, and Finn broke from his thoughts, lifting himself on the railing to jump quickly into the water below.

He splashed harshly into the ocean, quickly resurfacing as the need to safe Rachel cursed through his mind.

"FINN!" He heard her call, and he swung his head around to see her in front of him. The only thing separating them was a fin in between the two of them . . .

"Rachel," he whispered, his voice shaking as the fin circled her. She struggled to keep her body surfaced, as her stab wound started to slowly grow bigger. She kept her eyes still on Finn's face, mesmerizing it just in case . . .

"I love you," she choked out, her eyes glistening with tears as she felt the top of the shark's body against her feet.

Finn shook his head at her. "No, don't say that," he stuttered, his teeth clenching. "Don't say your goodbyes."

Rachel smiled sadly at him as the shark's teeth grazing lightly over her skin beneath her. "I love you," she repeated.

The shark sunk its teeth in her foot and pulled down, jerking Rachel under the water with one last look at Finn.

"NO! RACHEL!" he yelled, plunging himself into the water as well. He opened his eyes, ignoring the burn that coursed through them.

He spotted the shark and he swam towards it, his muscular arms quickly punching against its jaw as Rachel's foot was trapped in between its teeth.

He struggled to force the shark to release its hold on her, his teeth suddenly going deeper into her skin.

Finn's heart hammered as he placed his arm in front of the shark's teeth, nudging him with it. Rachel noticed his motives and she screamed, which only came out as a gurgle of bubbles as the water surrounded her.

The shark hesitantly released its hold on Rachel and plunged its teeth into Finn's arm tightly.

With his free arm he tried to push Rachel to the surface of the ocean but she refused, her mind swarming through ideas of how to save him.

She slowly leaned down to the sharks nose, and bit hardly on its skin, her teeth severely sinking into its shell.

The shark let go of Finn's arm and suddenly swam deeper into the ocean, slowly becoming nowhere in sight. With his mended arm, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the top of the water with him.

They both gasped intensely as air circled around them, their breaths coming in as short intakes. Without any time, he tugged Rachel to the edge of the boat, pushing her up the ladder as her torn leg dangled to the side.

He struggled to climb up after her, only using only arm to bring himself up the steps.

They both collapsed against the hard wood of the deck, their bodies a couple feet away from the motionless corpse of Jesse St. James.

The deck began to fill with their blood as Finn grabbed onto Rachel tightly, his hands gripping on her open leg.

He wiped away the stubbles of water that dripped down her face, his fingertips lingering on her cheeks.

"Finn," she whispered, her voice hoarse and weak. She grazed her fingers over his arm, and he shuddered lightly.

He gathered her in his arms, pulling her body closely to his. "Yeah?" he mumbled, his voice just as light.

She leaned her forehead against his, trying to ignore the pain in her stab and shark wound as they shared their final moment.

"I love you," she mumbled, her lips trembling as reality slowly began to creep on her. He looked at her solemnly and leaned forward, giving her one last, soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, his eyes burning into hers. "I'll see you soon okay?"

Tears overflowed her cheeks and she nodded slowly. "Yeah," she smiled sadly, touching his face lightly. "I'll see you soon."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Well there's two more chapters everybody! Do you think they'll live? Find out and check for next time:)<p> 


	9. Heaven

**Hey this is the last chapter than the epilogue! Be sure to check my new novel 'The Supernatural' a finchel story, and the second chapter will be updated soon! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**Heaven**

Finn slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the pain in his head as he did so. He blinked violently as he stared around the plain room, seeing nothing but white. Fire burned through his arm, and he winced.

This can't be heaven; it's too painful.

Finn looked down at his body, noticing the tubes and wires hooked to him, piercing in his skin. Where the hell was he? He realistically can't be alive.

"Finn . . ."

He turned his head to the muster of the sound, his eyes widening with tears as he came face to face with the person calling his name.

"Mom?" He must be dreaming.

She smiled sadly at him, gently stroking his hair. "Yeah baby, it's me."

His lips trembled, and he stared at her, confused. "Mom . . . where am I? Why are you here?"

His head swarmed over the events that just occurred, and his eyes rose with panic, his fingers shaking. "Mom where's Rachel? I need to see Rachel!"

She bit on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Honey, Rachel's . . ."

"Don't say it," he interrupted her, shaking his head back and forth. "I know my Rachel, and I know she's strong, please don't say she's dead."

He began to hyperventilate and Carole took his hand in hers, stroking it lightly. "Rachel's been stabbed and bit by a shark honey . . . she isn't doing so well, with also the amount of bruises and cuts on her body caused by Jesse's abuse and – "

"But she's Rachel," he stuttered, choking out the words as water welled up in his eyes. "She's my Rachel, she has to be alive."

Tears dribbled down Carole's cheeks, and she nodded her head solemnly. "Let's just pray she's okay alright? You need to get a check up you should – "

"No!" Finn cried, his hands squeezing his mother's too tightly. "No, let me see Rachel first, I'm not doing anything until I see her."

Carole opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Let. Me. See. Her."

She nodded slowly, grabbing her son's second, grazed hand tightly. "Alright."

After an hour of forced checkups, the doctors placed Finn gently into a wheelchair. Although it hurt like hell, and it felt like his body was on fire, it still wouldn't stop him for seeing his girlfriend.

He knew that Rachel was alive; he knew that she was okay, because she's Rachel fucking Berry, the most beautiful and strongest girl in the world. He knew she survived, if she didn't, he wasn't sure how he would be able to . . .

"You're going to have to be quiet honey," Carole whispered as she wheeled her son towards the door that led to Rachel's hospital room. "She just came out of surgery and she hasn't woken up."

She opened the door to reveal Rachel Berry lying motionless in the hospital bed, her body covered in bruises, cuts, and glaze. He noticed the shark bite on her leg, and he winced as he saw a chunk of flesh ripped from her skin as a result.

He tried not to run out of the room crying at the sight of his broken girlfriend, but she needed him right not, dead or alive, she needed him, and he needed her.

"Mom can you leave us alone?" he stammered, his voice low and weak. Carole pushed his wheelchair beside to the side of the bed where her cut up face lay lazily. He whimpered at the sight, and his mother pressed her lips to his forehead once before walking silently out of the room.

Finn stared at Rachel in the hospital bed, his eyes slowly analyzing her pale face and motionless body. If she ever woke up, he would kiss her so hard that it might even bring her to another deep sleep.

"Rachel," he whispered, gently soothing her scarred cheek.

Rachel didn't move, and Finn tried his hardest not to try to shake her awake. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he laid his head down on the hospital bed, wanting nothing but for her to finally open her beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly, a movement vibrated the bed and Finn's head snapped up, glancing at Rachel. Her fingers began to crumple, her neck began to stretch, and her lips gently parted.

Finn waited cautiously, speechless. Finally, Rachel slowly opened her bold eyes and blinked violently, turning to Finn.

Finn said nothing, but just watched her face go complete blank with confusion. He grabbed her grazed hand, squeezing it gently.

He leaned forward in his wheelchair slightly enough to press his lips to her cold and damp forehead. She smiled gently under his kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice low. She lightly rubbed her thumbs along his cheek, wiping away the sudden tears that dribbled from his eyes.

"Hi," she breathed, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead softly again. "Are we alive?"

He smiled gently at her, nodding his head against hers. "Yeah baby . . . we made it."

She let out a harsh sob, and Finn crept his fingers along her jaw, cupping her face in his hands as she continued to cry.

"I thought f-for sure . . . we were g-g-going to die," she bawled, clutching the back of his hair tightly. "I thought-t I w-wasn't going to . . . s-see you a-a-again."

His hold on her tightened and he gently placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly. "That would never happen baby."

Her sobs grew louder and he tried to get up, to comfort her, but he couldn't move without pain coursing through his veins. "Puck," she cried, shaking her head beside his. "Quinn and Puck are dead, Finn, they're still d-dead."

He nodded slowly, his fingers tracing lightly along the teardrops on her cheeks. "They're still here Rach, never forget that they'll always be here," he whispered, pointing to her heart beating through her chest.

She grabbed his fingers and squeezed them tightly, before pressing them to her lips. "I . . . everything hurts."

"Everything will get better baby, I'll always be here don't you forget that, I'm not leaving your side, never okay? And we're going to get through this, and we're going to recover, and we're going to get better alright? Trust me."

Her eyes narrowed in on his and she pressed her lips against his for the second time that day. "I love you. So much."

He pecked her one more time, cradling her face with his hands. "I love you too."

And because of that, anything is possible.

* * *

><p>Be sure to check out 'The Supernatural' my neweest finchel story! Hope you liked this one ! thanks and please review:)<p> 


	10. Epilogue

**Wow I can't believe this will be my last update on this story!:( This chapter is FULL of finchel fluff, it's all about them this chapter, because I know this story lacked of finchel kisses, so don't worry, you're in it for this one:D I would like to thank you for reviewing and alerting this story:) Had fun writing it! And be sure to check for other updates on other stories:) THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'JAWS'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**Epilogue**

_1 year later_

Rachel stretched mindlessly along her bed, waking up to the soft sound of her boyfriend snoring beside her. She giggled sleepily, rubbing her eyelids and opening them cautiously as the sun burned through her bedroom curtains.

"Good morning."

She rolled her head to the side, smiling as she saw Finn's sheepish grin facing her. "Good morning," she whispered, kissing his lips softly. She laughed as he groaned when she pulled away.

He touched her cheek gently. "How was your sleep?"

She sighed, crawling closer towards him on the mattress and laying her chin on his chest. "It was okay."

He smiled sadly. "Did you have the nightmares?" he asked, his hands braiding through her tangled hair.

"I did but . . . they're dimmer now. I think the pills are finally starting to work," she mumbled, her mouth still dry from sleep.

He nodded, gently rubbing his foot along the large scar from the shark bite on her ankle. She winced slightly, memories flooding her mind.

"Do you still think about it?" she wondered, lightly tracing the large scar on his arm. He shrugged, his eyes focused on the patterns he was making on her skin under the sheets.

"I try not to," he whispered, "but sometimes it just comes to me like flashbacks . . . and I can't make it go away."

Rachel hooked her finger under his chin, tilting his face up to meet her eyes. "I don't think that part will ever go away . . . it'll always be a solid memory, even if it's a bad one."

He nodded, and she bent his head to meet her lips in a searing kiss. He grinned against her lips, and without breaking the kiss, he flipped her over on the mattress, so that he was hovering over her.

She gasped breathlessly as he tore his lips away from hers, peppering them along her collarbone, climbing to her neck. "You know, I would love to stay in bed and do this all day but I have an appointment with the therapist in an hour."

"Mhmm," he hummed, closing in to place the softest of kisses on her lips. Her eyes closed blissfully as he sighed against her.

"Finn," she giggled, pushing against his firm chest. "I really need to get ready."

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her skin repeatedly. "I can't believe you haven't noticed yet," he mumbled as he tugged shamelessly on her bottom lip.

Her eyebrow quirked up, and she placed both of her hands on each side of his face, attempting to stop him from distracting her.

And that's when she saw it. On her left hand. Her fourth finger.

A ring.

"Finn," she mumbled, and he laughed, pulling back to look at her. "F-Finn what is this . . . ?"

He smiled, caressing her cheek gently. "Rachel Barbara Berry," he whispered, and Rachel gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

He slowly rolled off of her, pulling her to the edge of the bed as he kneeled down in front of her, his hands firmly in one of hers. "I remember the first day we met, what you were wearing, how you were smelling, how you were yelling at me . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago<strong>_

"_Uhm excuse me?" Finn snapped his head sideways to see a small girl standing in front of him; her eyes bulged with annoyance. He stifled a chuckle as he noticed her pink knee socks, overlapping her long, blue kilt._

"_Uh is something wrong?" he wondered, looking around at his surrounding peers, thankful when he saw that no one had noticed her sudden outburst. _

"_Yes, in fact there is, you're kind of blocking my locker," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_He smirked, shrugging his slumped shoulders. "You could have just squished by me," he grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him, fixing her collar anxiously. "Do you realize how tall you are?"_

_He sighed, rolling his eyes mindlessly. "Well sorry for blocking your locker – "_

"_Rachel," she interrupted, eyeing him suspiciously. He tilted his head to the side, confused by how she was looking at him. Her eyes darted to her locker behind him._

"_Oh, right, sorry," he mumbled, stepping aside quickly before she could accuse him of anything else. She nodded firmly, brushing against him as she passed by, the scent of apples filling her senses. "Thank you – "_

"_Finn," he mocked, and a small smile crept onto her features. He extended a large hand towards her, and she hesitantly placed her small one in his, shaking it slowly._

"_Nice to meet you," they both said in unison._

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled genuinely, as gentle but happy tears fell from her eyes. "And our first kiss . . . " Finn continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago<strong>_

_Rachel stared absently at the nervous boy in front of her, her palms clamming with anxious sweat. "Thanks for the picnic," she smiled, and he let out a choked chuckle._

"_No problem," he mumbled, taking a quick sip from his cosmo drink. "It was fun."_

_Rachel nodded, her smile still plastered on her face._

"_Although I thought this was supposed to be a study date, because you know, getting good grades is very important if you want to go far in this world. Sometimes I think that I don't need to get good grades because I don't think you need to know math when you're singing in front of millions of people on a Broadway stage. Barbara Streisand once said you need – "_

"_Rach?"_

_Rachel stopped rambling completely, her eyes content as she stared up at handsome boy who whispered her name. "Yeah?"_

_He leaned closer towards her. "Shut up for a second."_

_And then she was met with his soft, sweet lips against hers._

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed, wiping stray tears that fell off the edge of her chin. "The perfect gentlemen," she teased, and Finn smiled, twisting the ring on her finger. "The first time we said I love you . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years ago<strong>_

_A thud echoed throughout her bedroom, and Rachel stirred sleepily, rolling her head on her pillow._

_Another thud._

_She sat up quickly, looking towards her cracking window._

"_Rach!" she heard someone hiss, and her eyes widened as she ran over to her window, unlocking it and swinging it open._

_Her eyes narrowed at the tall boy below her. "Finn? What the hell are you doing?" Even in the darkness, she could see his beaming smile._

"_I've been up all night, wanting to say something," he explained, throwing his hands in exasperation._

"_And it couldn't wait until the morning?" she hissed, leaning against the barrier blocking her from falling forwards._

_He shook his head. "No, because I want you to be the first one to know."_

"_Know what?"_

_He hesitated. "Rach can you just come down here?"_

_She nodded her head in complete disbelief, closing the window on him. She silently slipped a sweater over her tank top and shorts, skipping down the stairs, careful not to wake her dads up._

_She shivered as she exited the house, cool, fall air washing over her. She spotted Finn standing in the same spot, grinning her favorite crooked smile._

_She marched towards him, rubbing her arms absently. "What the hell did you want to tell me Finn?"_

_Instead of answering, he swept Rachel up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her against his chest. His fingers curled in her hair while his tongue gently teased her mouth open, and though he was half waiting for her to bite him in shock, that fear passed as he felt her ease into his embrace, sighing against his lips as her arms tightened around his neck._

"_Finn," she murmured, breaking away from the kiss. "Kissing isn't words, they're actions," she joked, and he smiled gently, pecking her lips once more._

_He grabbed her face in his hands firmly, staring happily into her eyes. "I am so in love with you," he whispered, softly tracing patterns on her cheeks with his thumbs._

_Her eyes widened, and she beamed, her smile brightening her whole face. "Y-your in love with me?" she stuttered, her heart hammering against the insides of her chest._

_He grinned sheepishly, nodding his head. "One hundred percent."_

_She let out a joyful sigh, and he grinned widely. "I love you too," she breathed softly before closing the distance between them and laying his lips upon hers, sending flying sparks through both their bodies._

_Leaning into her, he could hear her sighing against his mouth as he deepened the kiss until it felt like his head was swimming._

_It was like he could sense the electricity crackling in the air around them, and he didn't want to let it die out. But he could feel her pulling away from him while he tried desperately to hold on to that blissful moment._

_Eventually she ended the kiss with a look of pure joy, as she leaned her forehead against his. "Now that was worth being woken up at two in the morning."_

* * *

><p>Rachel giggled as he silently pressed his lips along the happy tears that dripped down her face. "Stop distracting me, I'm trying to tell you something, he whispered, chuckling as he pressed one final kiss to her lips.<p>

"Sorry," she smiled, gripping his hands, "go on."

He grinned. "The night you told me you were ready . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years ago<strong>_

_His hands were warm on her skin as he slowly crept them under the hem of her shirt, brushing his fingers lazily against her flesh while his tongue traced the insides of her mouth, tasting her, making her whole body flushed and hot._

_Her breathing sped up when his hands inched higher, and a soft gasp broke apart their kiss as his fingers lazily brushed the thin material of her bra, her eyes snapping open with a start._

_She looked down into his chestnut depths and the heat inside her grew even stronger as they continued their ministrations, losing themselves in the blissful moment that had taken over them._

_She allowed him to continue his touches, feather-light and smooth as silk as the passion built around them. He was making it difficult to say no, and her decision to keep it that way was starting to crumble with every touch._

_He was treading them with great haste as his grip on her tightened, flipping her over until he towered over, removing his lips from her mouth and moving them down the expanse of her neck._

_Her heavy breathing became pants as he nibbled on her collarbone and the heat in her body started to overwhelm her as his free hand dipped under her skirt, caressing the sensitive skin on her upper thigh._

"_Finn," she whispered, and he looked back confusedly as she grabbed his hand and guided it higher up her thigh. His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing, and he tilted her head to look him in the eyes._

"_Are you sure?" he asked cautiously, hesitant._

_She nodded, leaning upwards, her lips inches away from his. "I'm ready."_

_He crashed his lips down on hers, pouring every feeling he ever felt for her into the searing kiss. "I love you," he mumbled against their meshed lips, his hand rubbing along her skin._

_She smiled into the kiss. "I love you too . . . now proof it."_

* * *

><p>"That was a really good night," Rachel whispered, smiling as they both blushed at the night. He nodded simply, kissing the palm of her hand. "The day I asked you to move in with me . . ."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 months ago<strong>_

_Rachel flinched as Finn softly traced the scar on her stomach, anger cursing through him as memories of Jesse St. James flooded through him._

"_Did it hurt?" he asked dumbly, but Rachel just smiled, ruffling his hair with her hands. "Like hell."_

_He gulped._

"_I don't want you to be living alone like this Rach," he whispered, rolling her shirt over her stomach lightly. "With your cast and . . . and your stab wound."_

_She shrugged shamelessly. "I'll be fine Finn, as long as you come over every day."_

_He smiled widely, shaking his head. "There'll be no need for that," he said, chuckling as he kissed away her pout traced on her lips._

"_Move in with me," he murmured against her mouth, feeling her smile into the kiss. "Because I won't be able to stand one second away from you Rach."_

_She giggled. "That was very cliché," she teased, caressing his cheek softly. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "But it was cute right?"_

_She nodded her head, smiling as she pressed another kiss to his lips. "Very."_

"_Good," he murmured, grinning widely at her. "Get used to it."_

"_And why would I have to get used to it?" she teased again, laughing at his annoyed expression. "Because we're going to live together," he explained happily, leaning in to kiss her once more._

* * *

><p>"Those are all amazing memories, memories I will hold onto for the rest of my life, hopefully our lives, and today, and I want to add one more memory to my collection." He took her left hand in his, caressing the ring on her finger.<p>

"Rachel Barbara Berry," he began, smiling as more joyful tears flooded her eyes. "Will you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

She sobbed happily, nodding her head wildly. "Yes, yes, yes!" she gasped, as silent tears dribbled down her face.

He beamed, his smile replacing every black hole that was imprinted from the memories of the past, hard year. "Well the ring is already on you so – "

He shot himself upwards, springing at her onto the bed, and kissing her senselessly. She giggled as he peppered his lips along every spare skin on her face repeatedly, rubbing her hands on his reddened cheeks.

"God, I am so in love with my fiancée," he gasped as he began to trail his lips along the side of her neck. She smiled widely, grabbing at the collar of his shirt anxiously. "I really like the sound of that."

He chuckled, breaking away from her to rip his shirt from his body, exposing his bare chest. When he looked back at her face, he noticed tears flowing down her face again. And not happy ones.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, leaning over to caress her face. She smiled sadly at him. "I just really wish Quinn and Puck were here."

He swallowed harshly as a lump rounded in his throat. "You know that they are Rach . . . plus I'm glad Puck didn't see me propose, he would have made fun of me for the rest of my life," he joked, and Rachel laughed.

"And I'm sure Quinn would have been annoyed with how much I cried," she giggled, and Finn chuckled, because she was so right.

"They'll have the best seats at the wedding Rach, I'll make sure of it," he promised, satisfied when he saw her genuine smile.

He grinned and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. She lifted her hands upwards, and he slid her tank top off, leaving her shirtless in front of him.

He licked his lips. "You better call the councilor and cancel the appointment, I'm hoping on spending the entire day in bed with my fiancée."

Rachel giggled, meeting his kisses with equal amount of pressure, as she guided her left hand towards his. He twisted the ring on her finger absently; both smiling, as they knew that it would stay there forever.

* * *

><p>Well thats the end of this fanfic:) My first one I finished, now I'll have more time to update my other stories:) This was my favourite one to be honest, hope you loved this one as much as i did:D good day and keep checking for more updates on my other fanfics:)<p> 


End file.
